Blind Story
by My Flawed Perfection
Summary: A girl who is blind gets raped, she survives on her friends' supportiveness. With a girl who can't identify the rapist, is it hopeless? Especially when her friends are more messed up than she is, leading the SVU detectives off trail?
1. prologue

I don't own Law and Order: SVU, Dick Wolf does, although I would love the rights to John Munch. hehehehehe This is my first Law and Order story so please be kind.  
Though, I do own the girl Skylar, Brendan Daniels, and the doggie. 

Prologue

"What happened?" Elliot Stabler asked Olivia Benson at 5:30 in the morning.

"I'm not sure." She replied.  
A woman went up to them, who was wearing a paramedics suit.

"We found a teenage girl in an alley, unconscious. We're trying to get her to the hospital, but we have a problem getting her onto the stretcher." She told them.

"What's the problem?" Olivia asked.

They heard howling and growling and looked ahead to see two paramedics and a police man with a stretcher trying to get to a red haired girl who looked 9, who had a cane that was broken in half next to her, but they couldn't get to her because of a Golden Labrador Retriever with a blue collar and heavy metal chain wrapped around his neck.  
"The dog over there won't let them get to her." She replied.

Olivia whistled.  
"Here boy!" she shouted and the dog looked at her, then looked back at the girl. He laid down next to her, as if to keep her warm.

Elliot and Olivia helped restrain the dog from biting and scratching the men.  
They carried the pretty girlaway and they went over to where she was.

Elliot pulled on gloves and picked up the cane.  
"That looks like a blind person's cane." Olivia stated. "who do you think it belonged to?" she asked. The dog let out a whimper as he laid down on his stomach, watching as the bus that held the girl drove away.

"From the way that this dog is acting, I'm willing to bet it belongs to the girl." Elliot said.  
Odafin Tutuola, John Munch, and Captain Donald Cragen appeared.

"What happened?" Cragen asked.

"A teenage girl was found unconscious. We're thinking that the girl is blind." Elliot said, showing them the cane.

"It could be someone elses." John suggested.

"That's very unlikely seeing how this dog was acting. We had to restrain him just so they could get the girl to the hospital." Olivia said.

A police officer came over.  
"We got identification on the girl." He said. "She's Skylar Winters." He informed them. "she's 13 years old, Mother's dead, Father unknown, but lives with 36 year old Brendan Daniels, about a block away." He told them.

Read and review pplz!


	2. chapter 1

Same disclaimer, I own the people you don't know and Dick Wolf owns the characters you do know, however I'd love for him to give me John Munch. :D 

Chapter 1

(doink doink)

Since they were already up, Cragen had them all go to the station. Olivia brought the dog so it wouldn't run away, seeing as it belonged to the girl Skylar. The dog didn't mind. It seemed content, laying at Olivia's feet as she filed papers that were on her desk.  
Cragen asked Dr. George Huang to come in around 10, since it didn't look like the victim was going to wake up soon.

When it was 10, Dr. Huang did come in, and was surprised to see that there was a dog laying next to Olivia's chair.

"I see you have some company." He said to Olivia.

"It's the victim's dog. But, seeing as she's not in good condition at the moment and I can't seem to be able to find the number of her caretaker's, he has to stay." She told him.

He nodded and looked at Cragen.  
"what do you have so far?" he asked.

"The victim, Skylar Winters is blind. She was raped by this unknown character, the doctors say that he didn't do much harm, but he drugged her for her to submit to him and he also broke her cane." Cragen said.

"What about her dog? Wouldn't the dog have attacked the rapist?" Fin asked.

"I doubt it, Fin. When me and Liv arrived the dog had a broken chain wrapped around it's neck, so it must've been restrained from attacking." Elliot said.

"The only thing I can tell so far is that your perp had disabled all chances of her escape, and chances of him getting attacked any way. The girl would have needed her cane to watch where she was going, and would need her dog to lead the way away from him. The dog would attack the rapist if it wasn't tied up. And she could've hit him with the cane if 1, her cane wasn't broken, and 2, if he hadn't drugged her." Dr. Huang said.

"Did the doctors find anything on her?" Fin asked.

"Yes, a bracelet and a school ring. Here's a photo of them." Cragen replied, handing the photo over.

"I thought she was 13. Wouldn't that mean she's in 7th grade, going into 8th?" Elliot asked.

"Nope. It seems she's already graduated." Olivia replied. "Here's the school website of where she used to attend. There's all kinds of pictures of the students who just graduated." She said.  
When she looked at the graduation photos she noticed one and clicked it so it came up larger.

Skylar, a black girl with permed hair, a black boy with an afro, a black boy with no hair at all, a tall girl with blonde hair who looked like she was to old to be graduating, and a short tan skinned boy with black hair were all standing in front of a flight of stairs with dark blue graduation robes. Skylar and the girl looked so happy with their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders. The boy with no hair looked had a bottle that looked like it was about to be tipped onto their heads.

"Oh wow, she looks so happy in this picture with her friends." Olivia stated as they looked at the picture.

"Just graduated from school grammar school, wouldn't you be happy too?" Elliot asked.

"I sure know I was." John snorted.

"Hey, isn't that girl next to her wearing the same bracelet as the one in the picture?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, it is." Olivia said, taking the photo and blowing up the picture.

"Does it have information on what high school these kids are going to?" Cragen asked.

Olivia searched the page and found it.  
"Yep. I'll print it out." She said. She printed out the list and printed out the picture.

"Okay, Fin, John, find the 5 kids in this picture and talk to them." Cragen said. "Elliot, Olivia, go to this Brendan Daniels." He instructed.


	3. Chapter 2

Um yeah... I don't think Dick Wolf would want my characters anyways...

Chapter 2

(doink doink)

Fin and John reached the high school and saw a tall blonde who looked like she was in her early 20s running around the track and John nodded after looking down at the picture.

"Hey you!" John called after her. She looked at them and ran up to them.

"You need help finding the principles office of something, sirs?" she asked.

"No. What's your name?" he asked.

"Jessica Davis." Jessica replied.

Fin showed her the picture, shocked that she was that young but looked much older.

"Do you know where these other kids are at this moment?" he asked.

"Yeah, they're at this school. Chris, the one at the bottom of the picture with me and my two girlfriends is in his Politics class. Brenton, the one holding the bottle over my two friends, he's at hockey practice. Isaiah, is in Chemistry. Naya is in Italian class… but Skylar… she hasn't been in school for days… I don't know where she is." Jessica told them, looking about to cry as her eyes lingered on the red head. She shook her head. "Why? Are they in trouble? Because they haven't done anything. They would've told me, and if they couldn't have because I'd know and I would've stopped them before they did. I tried to make them be good, I swear" she rambled.

"No, they're not in trouble. We just need to talk to them. You included." Fin said. "Can you show us where the classrooms are?" he asked.

"Can you give me 5 minutes? I have to change back into my school clothes. School rule, I'm not allowed to wear my track uniform inside the school unless it's a track meeting. If I do go in, wearing my track uniform, I'll get Central Detention for two weeks and then I can't compete." She explained.

"We'll wait for you. 5 minutes and we're gone." Fin said.

"Okay then. 5 minutes start now." She said before running off.  
And true to her word, less than 5 minutes she returned.  
"I'm not like other girls who take hours getting dressed." Jessica smirked before bringing them into the school.

"Does your friend Skylar have a Golden Lab?" John asked.

"Simon you mean? Yeah, she can't leave home out him. She needs him to watch her and make sure she doesn't kill herself while walking to school." Jessica replied. They reached a classroom.

"Which class is this and who are we looking for in here?" Fin asked.

"this is Italian class, and we're here for Naya Justice." Jessica replied. "Do either of you two know how to speak Italian? That's all the Italian teacher speaks." She said, smiling apologetically.

"Not a word. Do you speak it?" John asked.

"Luckily for you." She smiled as she knocked on the door. They heard a bunch of come ins from students and she opened the door and they went in. She looked at the Italian teacher, a woman. "Lo scusate, potete scusare la giustizia di Naya da codice categoria? Questi due uomini desiderano parlare lei(Excuse me, can you excuse Naya Justice from class? These two men want to speak to her.)" Jessica asked her politely.

She nodded.  
"Si(yes)." She replied, smiling at her.

A pretty black girl with permed hair, hooped earrings, a belly button shirt with a black hoody jacket, a pair of tight jeans and silver high heels, packed up her bags and waved to the teacher and walked over to Jessica.  
"Che cosa i idiots hanno fatto questo volta?(What did the idiots do this time?)" Naya asked.

"niente ancora." Jessica replied.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about us would you? Because I heard the word idiots." Fin asked.

"No. Our friends are the idiots." Naya replied.

"You sure you're 13?" John asked.

"Nope. I'm 14, turning 15 in November." Naya told him.

"Where to now?" Fin asked.

"Chem. Lab." Jessica smiled.

"Isaiah's in Chemistry isn't he?" Naya asked.

"Uh-huh." Jessica replied.

"Who else do you need to find?" Naya asked.

"Chris and Brent." Jessica said.

"Want me to go get them?" Naya asked.

"Sure. I'll come with you." Fin said.

"Whatever." Naya shrugged as they departed at the end of the hallway. Naya didn't care that Fin was with her.

"Does your mother know you dress like that?" Fin asked.

"My mother doesn't give a shit what a dress like." Naya snapped. "Who the hell are you anyways? And why do you want to talk to me, Jessie, Chris, Isaiah, and Brent anyways?" she asked.

"I'm Detective Odafin Tutuola. And we need to talk to you about your friend Ms. Winters." He replied. "and language." He said.

"Which one? I speak Italian and Japanese too." She smirked.

"I hope someone locks you up some day." Fin said, shaking his head.

"And, Jessie will make sure I don't get locked up." Naya shrugged.

They stayed quiet as they walked and Naya looked at him and bit her lip.

"What?" Fin asked, noticing her staring.

"I don't know why, but you seem familiar… As though I've seen you before." She said.

"Have you lived with someone using drugs?" Fin asked.

Naya nodded.

"Then I probably arrested them." He said.

"Oh well. It'll come back to me sometime." She shrugged. They reached a class room and she opened the door without knocking. "Mrs. Sevetello? Can you excuse Christopher Paul from class today? Two gentlemen want to speak to him." she said.

"Alright. Mr. Paul, don't forget since you're changing your schedule, I want to see you Thursday after school." She said.

A short boy with black hair, brown eyes with tan skin and half his face was bruised badly grabbed his rolled up posters and grabbed his bag and left the room.

"Tell me you didn't get caught sleeping in class." Naya pleaded.

"Nope. Chewing gum." Chris replied.

"Again? If you get caught for something, can't it at least be something good so you can't, at least, get in trouble with your Step-Dad when he finds out?" Naya asked. Chris shuddered at the mention of his step father.

"Please, I was having a good day until the beginning of Politics. Now that I'm out of class, I don't need you to ruin my day by mentioning him." he whined.

"Fine, fine. I won't mention him again you little midget." Naya said, ruffling his hair.

"Not like your Mom's any better." Chris snapped.

"At least she's afraid to lay a hand on me." Naya snapped back.

"Well Anthony doesn't lay a hand on me either." He replied.

"Oh yeah, and it's perfectly fine to kick your step-son in the head?" Naya asked, rolling her eyes.

Chris went quiet and began to walk ahead of them.  
"You know, you don't have to be a bitch all the time Naya." Chris mumbled.

"You don't have to get caught chewing gum in school all the time. You can hide it under your tongue or you can swallow it before your teacher finds out." Naya said as Chris began walking backwards to see her and talk to her at the same time.

"If I talk the teacher would know that I have gum in my mouth under my tongue. And I can't swallow gum, you know I have problems with that." Chris said.

"You're more pathetic than Skylar, and she's blind." Naya said.

"Least she can dress herself and she's blind." Chris smirked.

"Shut up." Naya frowned. They reached the room labeled Ice Rink and went in.  
John, Isaiah, and Jessica were already there with Brenton. John was talking on his cell phone.

"What's up?" Fin asked.

"Cragen wants us to bring them down to the station." John replied.

"If it's about Mrs. Rosetti's car, I didn't do it!" Brenton said.

"You parked Mrs. Rosetti's car in the classroom again?" Chris asked him shocked. "I thought you learned after the third time!"

"No! I didn't park her car in the classroom again." Brenton replied.

"It's not about your teacher's car. It's about your friend, Ms. Winters." John said.

"Oh." The three boys said. 


	4. Chapter 3

Yeah... un... disclaimer's on the other chapters. 

Chapter 3

(doink doink)

Olivia knocked on the door of a house on Park Ave. Her partner Elliot was standing right next to her.

The door opened and a black haired man with gray eyes, who looked like he hadn't slept in days, opened the door.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, do you know Skylar Winters?" Elliot asked.

"Yes. She lives here." He nodded, looking skeptical.

"She's in the hospital. Elliot informed him.

"Oh my. Is She alright? What happened to her? I knew I should've picked her up from school a few days ago! Oh, I should've called Mrs. Justice or Mrs. Davis to see if she was with them! … Of right, come in." he said, letting them in.

"Where were you a few nights ago?" Olivia asked.

"I had a meeting at work that ended at 1:30 in the morning." He replied.

"Why didn't you report her missing? I mean, if she's blind and I was looking after her, I'd be awfully worried." Elliot said.

"She spends a few days with her friends every now and then." he replied.

Elliot sighed. They weren't likely to get anything else out of him so he gave him his card and they left.

(doink doink)

Dr. Huang and Cragen stood in front of the glass, so they could see into the interrogation room. Elliot and Olivia had arrived a few minutes ago and joined Munch and Fin in the room to help speak to the 5 kids.

"Can you tell us what's going on?" the blonde, Jessica, said.

"This morning at 5:30, your friend Skylar was found in an alley way. She had been raped." Fin told them.

Jessica couldn't take hearing that and she began to cry immediately.

"That counts her out knowing anything." Cragen commented.

"Uh-huh. I don't think anyone else knows anything either. They look shocked, but that doesn't really mean a thing." Dr. Huang said.  
They looked back at the room.

"How could anyone do that to Sky? She's never done anything to anyone!" Naya said outraged.

"It would've happened eventually. We couldn't have always hid her from the world." Chris said.

"What do you mean by that?" Elliot asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, she's blind. She's dependant on us, but we can't always be there for her. Anyone could be able to take advantage of her because she can't right back." Chris reasoned.

"Her caretaker, Brendan Daniels told us that she spends days with you guys. Can you collaborate?" Olivia asked.

"Well… With the help of our parents and Brendan got a house that whenever any of them are angry we go there-" Chris cut Jessica's sentence off.

"Basically we go there whenever we don't want our parents to smash our brains in." Chris told them.

"Says the person who put a phone booth in his room." Jessica mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly." Chris said, turning towards Jessica.

"Oh, I believe you heard me pretty clearly." Jessica snapped.  
Chris took one of his rolled up posters for Politics and hit Jessica with it.

Naya tackled them both so they wouldn't start fighting. She took Chris' Posters away, and she also took their book bags.

"No more fighting! Or when we get to the Safe House, I'm not letting you two see the light of day!" she snapped. She looked at Elliot. "see what I've had to put up with for the past 7 years? They won't stop!" she commented.

"Would you really not let them see the light of day?" Elliot asked.

"No. They'd just have to cook for the rest of the week." Naya shrugged.

"What are you, their mother?" Fin asked.

"Someone needs to be." She said.

"You know, I think I recall Skylar stopping Chris from sticking his tongue in an electric outlet." Brenton said to Naya. "And, Skylar's the only one who can actually cook… You do remember she's blind, right?" he asked her.

"Okay, Brenton You're grounded." Naya replied.

"How? You're only my cousin, you can't ground me!" Brenton asked, surprised.

"Yeah, but Isaiah's my cousin too, and he's well behaved." Naya replied.

Brenton and Naya began fighting and Chris and Jessica began fighting again. Isaiah was left watching, along with Olivia, Fin, Eliot, and John. The whole time, Isaiah was completely clueless.

"You can leave if you want." Fin said to Isaiah, who nodded but just kept on watching his cousins and friends fight.

Cragen felt like he wanted to bang his head against the glass if it would help.  
"This isn't going any where." Cragen said.

"Well, at least you know they aren't suspects." Dr. Huang said, as he watched amused.

"Right." Cragen sighed.

A tall thin guy with tan skin and glasses came in.  
"I'm Anthony Paul. The principle of my son's school said I'd be able to find my son here." He said to Cragen.

"Yes. I'll go get him." Cragen said before going into the room. "Mr. Paul, your father's here to pick you up." He said.

They stopped fighting.  
Chris gathered his stuff together. Naya went over to him.

"Chris, go straight to the Safe House, don't let him do it." She whispered so no one could hear.

Chris nodded.  
"I can handle it. Don't worry Loony." Chris said, smiling weakly.  
Chris left.

An hour later full of questions lead to Jessica being awfully bored.  
"Can we go home?" Jessica asked.

The Detectives looked at Cragen, who nodded.

"Yeah, I'll call your parents to pick you up." He sighed.

"We can take the bus." She said.

"It would be safer for you parents to pick you up." He said.

"Trust me, no it wouldn't." Jessica pushed.

"Why not?" Cragen asked.

"Um… my parents aren't home?" she mumbled.

Suddenly they heard a ring that sounded like a guitar and Naya went into her bag and pulled out a cell phone. She flipped it open.  
"Naya Jeanne here." She said. "Are you kidding? The Safe House is wrecked?… Nothing's missing… Yeah that's good… When was the last time we were there?… 5 days ago… Wasn't Skylar there… UH OH!" she said while talking on the phone. "Uh huh… Yeah, we'll come see you in the hospital… Uh huh… Bye Babe." She said, turning off her phone.

"Who was that and why?" Jessica asked.

"Chris is in the hospital and someone broke into the Safe House." She shrugged.

"He's in the hospital already?" Brenton asked shocked.

"Uh huh." Naya nodded. Brenton mouthed the word 'ouch' and looked at her.

"Mrs. Sevetello caught him chewing gum in class, didn't she?" he asked.

"Yep." She said. "I told him to go straight to the Safe House but he didn't listen. He just said I can handle it, don't worry." She told him.  
Naya's phone rang again and she answered it.

"I'm not here right now… Uh huh… Okay… buh-bye." She said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Brenton asked.

"I don't know. I never asked." she shrugged before putting her phone in her bag.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer's the same, but Green Day owns the song Wake Me Up When September Ends 

Chapter 4

(doink doink)

"that was a waste of a day." Fin sighed.

"At least you're theory was proved that there is people weirder than John." Cragen stated.

"Very funny." John snorted.  
Right now there wasn't much to do. They interviewed who they could and she still wasn't awake.

Elliot was busy on the computer trying to find information on Skylar Winters' mother and Skylar, and luck had it.

"Seems our victim has been in Child Welfare before her Mother died." He stated.

"What for?" Olivia asked.

"Abuse." He replied.

"Our victim was abused? Did she get placed back with her mom?" John asked.

"Yep. Then a week later her mother dies." He read.

"I'm going to Alex to see if we can get a warrant for her file if they still have it." Cragen said before leaving to call Alexandra Cabot the Assistant Defense Attorney(ADA).

"After today, I feel sorry for parents." Fin stated.

"Not all kids are that bad, Fin." Elliot stated.

"Well then, I feel sorry for those kids' parents." Fin corrected himself.

"Amen." Olivia said.

"apparently our vic has a website." John said after Internet Surfing.

"What's it called?" Olivia asked.

"Sky Meets The Snow." He replied.

"Skylar Winters… Ironic." Elliot said as he looked at John's computer.  
John scrolled down and stopped when he saw a picture of a man.

"Well, I think I've found a picture of her Dear Old Dad." He said.

"He's in the Army? Gotta be joking me." Fin said.

John looked and found a date on the bottom of the picture.  
"And since she wrote this is her most recent picture of her father, I wonder if Dad knows his little girl is blind." He said.

"How could she do all the typing on the computer if she's blind? She can't see what she's doing, and I doubt she'd allow one of her friends to type all this for her." Fin said, noticing the typing.

"Possibly she took a typing class so she'd be able to know what keys she's hitting without seeing them." Olivia suggested. "Besides, it's not a perfect typing job." She noted, pointing out the typing errors.

"It seems like the person she mentions the most is that Naya girl." John said.

"Does it?" Cragen asked, returning.

"Yeah. She's writing that her most loyal friend is Naya, she's always been protected by Naya. She also wrote that she rarely keeps secrets from her…" he said.

"Well, you may want to question Ms. Justice again, because I found out that an hour ago Ms. Winters was taken out of the hospital, AMA." The captain said.

"By who?" Fin asked.

"Brendan Daniels. Though the nurse said that it was Skylar who kept on insisting and badgering him into signing the release forms." He told them.

"You may was to go to her school tomorrow and talk to her. And if you could, see if you can talk to some of her classmates and teachers." He said.

(doink doink)

Elliot and Olivia pulled into a parking spot by the school and went into the school, leaving Simon the lab. in the car. After getting visitor passes Elliot asked where he can find Skylar Winters and the woman at the front desk, after looking at the student schedules, said the Gym because she had choir.

Olivia and Elliot walked down the hall before reaching the gym. They were met with the sound of music and students singing.  
They saw a red head in a chair shaking her head.

"Come on! Mr. Lambe! I can't believe you're not stopping! The sopranos are missing their notes and the Altos are singing the sopranos part!" they heard the girl say.

The teacher with brown hair and green eyes stopped playing and turned to look at the girl.

"Ms. Winters, you're blind. How do you know which section is wrong and which section is right?" Mr. Lambe asked.

"I'm blind, not deaf. If anyone else heard, they'd agree if they knew which section was which." She frowned, closing her unseeing eyes before her sunglasses. "Anyway, we've got company." She said, pointing at Elliot and Olivia over her shoulder with her thumb.

"Oh, hello." Mr. Lambe said. He got off the stage and went over to talk to them.

"Mr. Lambe! The concert is in 4 days! You can't interrupt practice! Not when they're this bad!" she complained.

Mr. Lambe smiled. Skylar was his favorite student. She always had to be right when it came to the choir.  
"Then why don't you take over, Ms. Winters?" Mr. Lambe suggested.

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes. Just… be careful playing the piano!" he warned.

"Just 'cause I'm blind doesn't mean I'm deaf." She said before getting up and using her cane to lead her onto the stage and behind the piano. She started playing music and the students began laughing at what she was playing. "On top of spaghetti all covered in cheese, I lost my poor meat ball, when somebody sneezed!" she sang as loud as she could without laughing.

Mr. Lambe shook his head, laughing silently.  
"Skylar, I wasn't aware that we were singing that. Would you care to try again?" he asked.

"Sure." She started playing again. "London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, help me Mr. Lambe!" she sang.

"what? Did the bridge fall on top of you?" he asked.

"No. I'm just trying to annoy you." She shrugged.

"Just play anything. I don't care." He laughed before going over to Olivia and Elliot. "Sorry about that." he apologized.

"that's alright. We're just surprised that she's back in school so soon." Elliot commented. "I am Detective Elliot Stabler, and this is my partner Olivia Benson." He said and they heard her begin to play the piano and sing.

"_Summer has come and passed _

_The innocent can never last _

_Wake me up when September ends_"

Olivia frowned. She had watched the music video for this song on VH1 last night after she got home.

"Well, I doubt anything else could've stopped her if it wasn't for the concert we have in 4 days." He told Elliot.

"This is her favorite class I take it?" Olivia asked.

"Yes. She's the most dedicated student I have. The school has been debating about keeping Choir as an after school activity, or have it as a cycle, and I know I'm not really allowed to tell students things, but of course, Ms. Winters found out, and she came to me saying that if it was turned into a cycle, she was willing to change her schedule around, just as long as she could be in the choir if it turned to a cycle." Mr. Lambe told him.

"_Like my fathers come to pass _

_Seven years has gone so fast _

_Wake me up when September ends _

_Here comes the rain again _

_Falling from the stars _

_Drenched in my pain again _

_Becoming who we are_"

After hearing Skylar sing this, Mr. Lambe turned around and watched his favorite student. The lines also made Elliot and Olivia pay attention to her.

"_As my memory rests _

_But never forgets what I lost _

_Wake me up when September ends _

_Summer has come and passed _

_The innocent can never last _

_Wake me up when September ends _

_Ring out the bells again _

_Like we did when spring began _

_Wake me up when September ends_"

If Mr. Lambe had ever heard Skylar sing with so much pain in her voice, he would've pushed it from his mind with how Skylar was singing this song right now.

"_Here comes the rain again _

_Falling from the stars _

_Drenched in my pain again _

_Becoming who we are _

_As my memory rests _

_But never forgets what I lost _

_Wake me up when September ends_"

Skylar didn't notice that the whole room had gone quiet when she started to sing emotionally. The song just brought back memories… Painful memories.

"_Summer has come and passed _

_The innocent can never last _

_Wake me up when September ends _

_Like my father's come to pass _

_Twenty years has gone so fast _

_Wake me up when September ends _

_Wake me up when September ends _

_Wake me up when September ends_"

Skylar's voice faded with the end of the last line as she finished the last few notes of the song on the piano. When she finished she was shocked to hear an applaud from the choir members, Mr. Lambe, and the two people who came in.

Skylar started playing the music to one of the songs the choir was performing, getting groans from the other choir members and they practiced as Mr. Lambe talked to the two detectives.


	6. Chapter 5

chapter 5 

(doink doink)

"Here's her file." The lady at the desk handed Fin a thick, heavy folder.

Fin looked at John as they left.  
"This has got to be the heaviest folder I've ever been handed." He said truthfully, handing it to John.

"damn. How many things can be recorded about one kid?" he asked as they drove off.

"well, some kids are troubled." Fin stated.

"She's blind. How much more trouble do you want her to have?" he asked.

(doink doink)

"I don't know. She's a teacher's dream student, unlike her friends who are a teacher's worst nightmare." Mr. Lambe told Olivia and Elliot. "She's a honor student, but she always doesn't come to school after a concert. Neither does Ms. Davis."

"Do you know how long she's been blind for?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. Since she was 6, a year after her father died." He told her. "Of course, all the other teachers believe she was born blind." He added.

"How can you tell?" Elliot asked.

"Well, if she didn't wear her sunglasses, and her eyes were open, you'd see that her eyes were green. They're not cloudy or anything. Just pure green. If she were born blind, her eyes might've been a smokey green color, or a gray or unnaturally light blue. And, well, if you witness an awful accident, well, seeing it over and over and over again could make you lose your sight if you don't do anything about it." He shrugged. "Not that I'm an expert or anything." He added.  
He frowned at what he heard Skylar singing.

"On top of the table, all covered with T's, I lost my poor sheet music, when Mr. Lambe sneezed. It flew off the table, and onto the floor. I lost my poor sheet music, when Brenton stepped out the door. It flew into the locker rooms and into the showers, I lost my poor sheet music, because of Austin Powers." She sang.

"Do you mind singing a real song?" Mr. Lambe asked her.

"Do you mind not sneezing?" Skylar asked. Mr. Lambe gave her a stern look, even though she couldn't see it, and sighed nodding.

"Of course, she's not a perfect child. She still has her fun every now and then." he sighed again at what Skylar started singing again.

"From the Top of the Swing-Set, All surrounded by sand. I shot my old teacher, with a green rubber band. I shot her with pleasure, I shot her with pride. You couldn't miss her, she's 80 feet wide!" she sang.

"Who are you singing about? Because if it's about Mrs. Deceany, I would love to tell her." Mr. Lambe said.

"I'm not singing about her, trust me." Skylar laughed.

"I'm starting to believe that that's a hard thing to do." He frowned.

"Aw, stop frowning. I have another song! It's romantic, trust me." Skylar said. "Here comes the bride, all dressed in white. She stepped on a turtle, and down came her girdle… Oh… wait… I don't think you liked hearing that. Sorry." She apologized. "Okay! I have a good one!" she said excitedly.

"You might as well sing it." He sighed

"Okay!" she said excitedly.

"Just get it over with. The bell should be ringing soon anyways." He sighed again.

"Tra la la boom di-ay, there was no school today, our teacher passed away, she died of tooth decay! We threw her in the bay, she scared the fish away! And when we pulled her out, she smelled like sauerkraut!" she sang, making Mr. Lambe groan in frustration.

"Everyone, just get your bags and head to next period." He said.  
They all started walking through the door.

"Not you, Ms. Winters." He ordered.

She grinned a little shit grin and turned around, walking over Mr. Lambe.

"What? If it's about the whole song thing, I apologize greatly Tom." Skylar sighed.

"No, since you've come out of the hospital, I've actually expected much worse behavior." Mr. Lambe admitted.

"I'm still a bit sluggish from the medication I'm on." Skylar said, shaking her head. That movement made her dizzy and she fell forward into Mr. Lambe, who helped her stand up correctly.

"No joking." He frowned. "Do you need to see Mrs. Deceany?" he asked.

"Oh, Gawd, not her. No thank you, please, don't send me to her. Anyone but her." She pleaded while giggling.

"Then do you want to stay this period instead of going to cycle? I'll write you an excuse note." Mr. Lambe offered.

"Okay." Skylar nodded.

"Ms. Winters, would it be alright for us to talk to you? I'm Detective Stabler and this is Detective Benson." Elliot said.

"What do you want to talk about?" Skylar asked warily.

"We need to talk to you about what happened a few days ago." Olivia said.

"O-Okay." She said unsure.

"I'm going to go tell the person at the front desk to call Mrs. Deceany and tell her you're going to be staying." Mr. Lambe said before leaving.

Unfortunately they didn't get any thing from him and they were about to leave after Elliot fetched her dog, when she spoke up.  
"He stuttered a lot. He was about 7 or 8 inches taller than I am. His hair was about shoulder length… I couldn't really tell actually, he had it pulled back. There was something about him… Simon wouldn't stop barking at him. It wasn't the fact that he tied me up but… he was barking at the man as if there was something about him… As if it was someone I knew." She said softly.

"Is there anything you remember, anything that was strange about him?" Olivia asked her.

"Yeah. His right hand. His index finger, it was as if part of the tip of his finger had been cut off…" she whispered.

"Thank you for telling us." She said.

"I have to go find Tom." Skylar said, standing up.

"Why do you call him by his first name?" Elliot asked.

"I've known him since I was little… He was my Mom's friend." She whispered before leaving, Simon at her side.

Ps readers, the only song that Skylar sung that I owned was the ontop of the table all covered in T's. They all are parodies of other songs.


	7. Chapter 6

chapter 6, pplz, enjoy 

(doink doink)

"Well, we got a slight description of the rapist." Elliot sighed as they returned after lunch.

"That would've helped an hour ago. Jessica Davis was raped while supposedly walking back to school from lunch." Donald sighed.

"Skylar's friend?" Olivia asked.

"Yep." He nodded.

Elliot sighed. They're going to the hospital now.

(doink doink)

"So is she awake?" Elliot asked the nurse.  
"Yes. She's been awake since before she went to school." Dr. Donna Howe said grimly.

"She remained conscious through out the whole rape?" Olivia asked, slightly horrified.

"Unfortunately. But, she says that it's the same person who raped her friend Ms. Winters. You at least have someone who can at least identify him." she sighed.

They walked to the room that held the blonde haired girl in it. Dr. Howe left them to go into the room.

"Hey." Olivia said to the blonde.

"Hay's for horses." Jessica sighed, looking at the book she was currently trying to read. She was still a bit disoriented from this morning.

"Jessica, you saw who did this didn't you?" she asked.  
Jessica sighed and leaned her head back against the head board of the bed.

"You know, out of my friends and I, they'd say I was the smartest. I would've disagreed until now… Yet I'm still disagreeing for getting caught." She whispered.

"What are you talking about, Hon?" Elliot asked.

"Since nothing was happening but questioning I remembered when Christopher called Naya when we were at the station when you told us all about the r-r-rape. And two days ago, I went to the Safe House, because Chris told Naya that someone had wrecked the safe house." she said, looking out the window, tears coming to her eyes. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"What happened Sweetie?" Olivia asked, sitting down on the bed, stroking her hair.

"The place looked fine. Which was strange. Chris said it was a wreck… But then I went into Sky's room. It was so horrifying." She told them.

"Since you saw nothing happening, you tried to take care of the investigation yourself?" Elliot asked gently. She let out a harsh laugh.

"No. The investigation is solved." She said. She leaned into Olivia. "All the evidence is in my bag. I asked the person who found me to bring it to the hospital for me. Here it is." She said, leaning over, picking it up and handing it to Elliot. "There's a piece of glass in there. It's from a mirror that Sky had in her room. There's a boot print on it. If you look at my pants that the doctor put in the rape kit, you'll see that the same boot print on it. He broke her mirror by kicking it." She told him. She was shaking terribly as tears rolled down her eyes.

"Shhh… it's alright Jessica, it's alright." Olivia said reassuringly but Jessica shook her head.

"I noticed the room smelled like bleach… Or should I say the bed. I got a knife from the kitchen and cut the mattress open. Bleach may get blood off of the top of something, but never the inside. There was blood in the mattress. I was lucky I was wearing rubber gloves. I got piece of the mattress also. I knew it wasn't Sky's. She told me that she had grabbed a knife that he had threatened her with and jammed it into his thigh. She said that they were on the bed so I thought it must've been his." She told them. "So none of the DNA is contaminated they're bagged separately." She sighed.

"Jessica, who did this?" Elliot asked.

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry." She was crying now.

Olivia held her.  
"Is it someone that Skylar and you know?" Olivia asked. She nodded. "Was it any of the everyday people you see?" she asked. She nodded again.  
After a while Jessica looked up.

"Who's the less likely person to have done this so far?" she asked.

"Thomas Lambe." Elliot said.

"No. Actually, we really didn't speak to Brendan Daniels." She said slowly with realization.

"After lunch I was going to come to the station because I had study hall and it didn't matter if I was late for study hall. Don't worry. I have his DNA in the bag too. And it's not from the Safe House. It's from his house." she told them.

Dr. Howe was at the door again with a brown haired woman with glasses.  
"Jessica, your Mom's here to see you." She said before leaving.

"Oh, Jessie!" the woman said quietly before going over to Jessica. She looked at Elliot and Olivia. "I'm Megan Davis." She introduced herself.

"I'm Detective Elliot Stabler, and this is my partner Olivia Benson." Elliot smiled.

"It's nice to meet you… Jessica, what were you doing? Walking to school? You could've called me to drive you." Megan scolded.

"I didn't want to bother you. Besides, I'm 14 turning 15 in May, do you know how embarrassing it would be to have your mother drive you to school?" Jessica asked her Mom dramatically.

"I take it you want to go to school tomorrow?" Megan asked, sighing.

"Of course! The concert's in 4 days! It's the only concert besides the Christmas concert we have for the rest of this year!" she told her Mom.

"But you have a concert in February and May." Megan pointed out.

"Yes, but that's next year!" she argued.

"Fine. I'll come by later and sign you out. Really, if you wanted to be in school so bad, you could've asked me not to write the note for you to go home for lunch." She sighed.

"I know Mom, but I needed to go to the Safe House. I left my Law text book there." Jessica told her Mom.

Elliot couldn't believe she was outright lying to her own mother.  
Her Mom's cell phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello… Yes… Are they alright?… You can't get them James?… Alright, alright. I'll picked them up… Okay, bye." She sighed hanging up. "I've got to leave Jessie. Both Melissa and Rebecca are sick, and the nurse wants me to pick up them and Robert just incase he's sick as well." Megan sighed.

"That's alright." Jessica sighed before Megan left.

"So you have siblings?" Elliot asked.

"Yes. Two sisters and a brother. They're so annoying! I'm the eldest and I have to share my room with my 11 and 7 year old sisters. My Parents just don't understand that I need personal space." Jessica sighed.

"That sounds fun. After hearing that, I think I'm happy I'm an only child." Olivia joked.

"Thankfully I sleep at Naya's a lot. Although we bunk together, at least she understands me." She sighed.

"Do you and Skylar tell Naya everything?" Olivia asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Did Skylar mention what happened to her, yesterday after she was signed out?" Olivia asked.

"Yes." She nodded again.

"Can you tell me?" Olivia asked.

"If Detective Stabler can leave the room." She agreed.

"I have to send this off to Forensics." Elliot nodded before getting up and leaving.

"Well, when me and Naya saw her…"


	8. Chapter 7

(doink doink) 

"You know, Jessica would make a good investigator." Elliot stated as they were in the captains office with Cragen, Fin, and John.

"How come?" Cragen asked.

"She solved the whole case herself." Olivia sighed.

"How did she do that?" Fin asked.

"While we were talking to people, she remembered the phone call from Christopher Paul about their house being wrecked. There was all the evidence she needed in that little room." Elliot told them. "I sent what evidence she gave us to Forensics. They should have the results in a day or so."

"And?" John asked.

"All the evidence she had lead to Brendan Daniels. And I guess Brendan found out from eavesdropping on the phone. Jessica said she called Skylar and told her, but he could've picked up the phone and overheard. Jessica the next day walks to the 'Safe House' as they call it, gathers the evidence, and she told us that she was going to come here to tell us and hand over the evidence. You can say that Brendan Daniels found her first" Olivia sighed.

"How does she know it was Brendan Daniels?" the captain asked.

"She stayed conscious throughout the whole attack, rape, ride to the hospital, rape kit, and our interrogation. She saw him." Elliot told him.

"Though, I don't get why Jessica lied to her Mom about why she went to their house." Olivia stated.

"Makes you wonder why Jessica didn't want us to call her parents to pick her up when we brought her and her friends here, as well." Fin added.

"Troubles at home?" John suggested.

"I wouldn't be surprised. I remember that Naya Justice was arguing with her friend Christopher Paul while we were going to find you and the other three kids. Naya said something about his step father kicking him in the side of the face. That would explain the bruise all over his face, and that would also explain why Naya got a call from Chris saying he was in the hospital a few hours later." Fin said.

"I have a question. Do we know if these kids' parents know where this 'Safe House' is?" Donald asked.

"That's a very good question." Olivia said, taking out her cell phone and dialing a few numbers.

"Who are you calling?" Elliot asked.

"The Law Student." Olivia said, meaning Jessica.

"Jessica." Elliot said firmly.

"Hello, Jessica, I have a question. Do any of your parents know where your 'Safe House' is?" Olivia asked. "No?… But Brendan knows?… Okay, that's all I wanted to know. Thank you." She said before hanging up. "None of their parents know where this 'Safe House' is." She replied. "But Brendan Daniels sure the hell knows."

(doink doink)

The next day the phone rang and Elliot picked up the phone.  
"So it's positively the same?… Yes… Thank you." Elliot said, hanging up. "That was Forensics. I think it's time to arrest Mr. Daniels." He said.

"Can't." Fin said. "Neighbor said that he left and won't be back for a few days." He sighed.

"Well, we have a rapist out there who's a threat to both Ms. Davis and Ms. Winters." Alexandra Cabot, ADA, stated.

"Elliot, the concert! It's in three days." Olivia gasped.

"Too many people." Elliot stated.

"But who's going to bring Jessica and Skylar? The music teacher said that both girls were absent after each and every concert, who would know the difference if they didn't return to school the next morning?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, shit." Elliot said.

"You're going to have to go to that concert unless you can find him." Alex shrugged. "But if you can't you're going to have to make sure he's not there." She told them.


	9. Chapter 8

I don't own Silver Springs, Fleetwood Mac does. I do however, own all the characters you don't know, and I this messed up story idea. 

Chapter 8

(doink doink)

Fin and John felt like committing suicide. This was extremely boring, and the worst thing was the girl who practically killed 'A Moment Like This.'

Mr. Lambe got up on stage.  
"Thomas Winters?" John stated, looking at Mr. Lambe.

"No. His name is Thomas Lambe." Olivia said.

"No. It's Thomas Winters. He used to live in Baltimore." John groaned.

"What did he do?" Fin asked.

"Nothing. He was just help in an investigation. He's an undercover cop for the FBI now. Probably why " He replied.

"No. He's a school teacher." Elliot stated.

Music started to play but they were talking through the title of the song.

"_You could be my silver spring _

_Blue-green colors flashing _

_I could be your only dream _

_Your shining over ocean crashing_"

Her voice was just amazing. This really caught Fin and John's attention that they actually heard someone good singing.

"_Don't say that she's pretty _

_And did you say that she loved you _

_Baby I don't want to know _

_So I begin not to love you _

_Turn 'round, see me running _

_I said I loved you years ago _

_But tell myself you never loved me no _

_And don't say that she's pretty _

_And did you say that she loved you _

_Baby I don't want to know _

_Oh no Can you tell me it was worth it _

_Baby I don't want to know_"

Skylar was singing. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a dark green sweater, a black skirt that went to her ankles and high heels. She wasn't wearing sunglasses, so you could see her beautiful green eyes.

"_Time cast a spell on you _

_But you won't forget me _

_I knew I could have loved you _

_But you would not let me _

_Time cast a spell on you _

_But you won't forget me _

_I knew I could have loved you _

_But you would not let me _

_I follow you down 'till the sound _

_Of my voice will haunt you (give me a chance)_

_You never get away from the sound _

_Of the woman who loves_ _you (Was I just a fool)_"

Olivia could tell that her heart had been broken a few times. She was blind, who wouldn't take advantage of that?

"_I'll follow you down 'till the sound _

_Of my voice will haunt you (give a chance)_

_You never get away from the sound _

_Of the woman who loves you (Was I just a fool)_"

The music faded and she got off stage. Thomas got on stage and thanked everyone for coming.

They went outside and saw a crowd around two people. They rushed forward when they realized one of the people was Thomas.

"You son of a bitch!" Thomas shouted at the other guy, with blonde hair and olive colored eyes, as he punched him.  
Elliot and Fin restrained Thomas as Olivia got the crowd to leave.

John went to help the other guy up when he found out exactly why Thomas punched him.  
"Hey, Tom, I thought you told Detective Benson and Detective Stabler Ms. Winters' father was dead." John said. "Olivia, Elliot, Fin, meet Marshal Winters." He said.

"Shut up John. I'm only trying to protect my niece." Thomas growled.

"Encouraging her thought of her father being dead. That's really nice." Elliot said.

"I wouldn't have encouraged it if it wasn't for the fact that her mother committed suicide because he left." Thomas snapped. "Oh, and Marshal, don't bother going near Skylar, she can't see you." He scorned.

"You bastard!" Marshal snapped.

"Says the person with the same father." Thomas mocked. "Here's a question Marshal, how concerned about your family are you really? I mean, you didn't even know that Susan was dead, now did you?" he asked.

With that Marshal lunged at Thomas, Elliot and Fin tried restraining them when a voice froze them all.

"Uncle Tom, I want to home." It was Skylar who said this. "Please, I want to go home Uncle Tom." Her voice was pleading him. She sounded frightened.

"Go in the car and lock the doors, I'll be there in a few minutes." Thomas told her. She nodded, relying on Simon to bring her to the car.

"She still has Simon?" Marshal asked.

"She still has everything you've given her before you left." Thomas said after Elliot and Fin let them go.

"Are you two going to behave?" John asked.

"When did a nutcase like you come to New York?" Marshal asked.

"My thoughts exactly." Thomas agreed.

"Hahaha. Exactly when did you join the Navy, Marshal, and when did you join the FBI Thomas?" John asked.

"I don't know." Thomas shrugged walking away.


	10. Chapter 9

Cheese... yummm 

Chapter 9

(doink doink)

"Neighbor just called. Can anyone guess what happened?" Cragen asked.

"They found out why J. F. Kennedy is dead." Fin said, casting a look at John, who glared at him.

"No. Daniels returned. He brought Skylar out to the car and made her drive somewhere. The person doesn't know where though." He said.  
John picked up his cell phone and dialed.

"Hello? Thomas? Yeah, it seems Marshal's daughter knows how to drive… Do you have a clue where she may drive?… Hello?" John said before hanging up. "he hung up before I could ask where she'd go." He shrugged.

About thirty minutes later Marshal and Thomas arrived at the station.

"You need help?" Marshal asked.

"All the help we can get." Elliot said.

"Where would they go?" Fin asked.

"You know, I knew I was right when I told you not to teach Skylar how to drive at the age of 5." Thomas said

"Are you retarded? You don't teach a 5 year old to drive! Especially when they can't see over the steering wheel!" Fin stated. "Or in this matter, see the steering wheel at all!"

Thomas' cell phone rang.  
"Winters… Stay there… Okay, don't worry. We're coming." Thomas said before hanging his cell phone up, and he hit Marshal really hard three times.

"What's that for?" Marshal asked.

"Okay, 1, you don't buy your daughter a boat for her 4th birthday! And, 2, you don't teach your 4 year old daughter how to drive said boat!" he scolded.

"What about the last 1?" he asked.

"Because you're really pissing me off for teaching your daughter how to drive a car and a boat." He replied.

"How does she drive a car and boat if she's blind?" Olivia asked.

"Oh shit!" the brothers said giving each other a look.  
There was a ring on Thomas' cell phone again and he answered it.  
"Hello Megan?" he said. "Jessica… um… yeah… she's with me… Don't worry… She'll be home by tonight… Yeah… don't worry… Bye." He lied. He hung up. "Shit. I think Skylar has an accomplice." Thomas said.

"Jessica?" Elliot said, taking a not so wild guess.

"Yeah, that was her Mom. Jessica hasn't been home since 4:30 this morning when her sister checked on her. Unfortunately, her sisters also got her sick after the concert last night, so, we're going to have a sick perp and two sick kids." Thomas said.

Marshal went really quiet after that sentence and Thomas looked at him, as did the others.

"Is there something you want to share with us?" John asked.

"Well… uh… Did I forget to mention that there's a gun, and a selection of knives on the boat?" Marshal asked.

"Dammit Marshal!" Thomas said, punching his brother for the 4th time that morning.

"She knows how to use them!" Marshal said in defense.

"Dammit!" Thomas said before leaving.

"Are you coming?" Marshal asked.

They rushed to leave and got into their cars following a motorcyclist.  
"You've got to be joking. No way a school teacher drives a motorcycle." Fin stated.

"He got it before becoming a teacher. Marshal and I tried to get him to get ride of it, but he's attached to it. Childish I admit." John sighed as they drove quickly.

They finally reached the docks and Thomas got one of his friends' boats.

"How do we find them?" Elliot asked.

Thomas smirked, flipping his phone open and dialing a number.

"Jessica, I have a question, have you found the gun in the boat yet?… Good. Where you found the gun there should be a flare gun… Yes… Yes… Okay, point the gun at the sky and shoot it… Yes, it would help if you stopped driving the boat first… Yes, Skylar is perfectly capable of driving a boat, her Dad taught her… Of course he's not dead, he's right here with me… Yes I know she's not going to be happy, don't tell her yet… Okay, get off the phone and shoot the flare." He instructed. "We'll be there soon. Bye." He said before hanging up.

"You're not going to hit me for having a flare gun on the boat are you?" Marshal asked his brother weakly.

"No. That's probably the only good thing you've done so far." He sighed.

A second later they saw a red flare being shot up in the sky.

"Question, can anyone of you steer a boat?" Thomas asked taking his binoculars and trying to look for the boat which the flare came from.  
Marshal was the only one who answered. Thomas sighed in frustration.  
"Fine. Marshal take the wheel." He sighed.

They finally reached the boat to see Jessica holding a gun, pointing it at Brendan Daniels, who was not restrained or tied up. She shot but missed.

"Freeze, or I'll make sure this next bullet hits you!" Jessica shouted at the man.

Brendan reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun. He fired and hit Jessica in the arm. She almost dropped the gun as she grabbed her arm but she raised it again and just as he was about to shoot again, she shot him in the right hand, the one which had the gun in it, making him pull the trigger once again on reflex, hitting Jessica in the same arm again. He dropped the gun though as Jessica went down.

"Damn." John said.

They boarded the ship and Fin and Elliot restrained Brendan and cuffed him.

"You have the right to remain silence, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can't afford one, the court will provide you one." Elliot said, transferring him to the other boat.

"Nice aim." John said to Jessica who shrugged.

"Thanks."

"How did you learn how to aim that good?" Olivia asked.

"That would from Arcade games." She said, smiling. "Oh, and plus 3 years of Junior Police Academy in Jersey." She added.

"And you're a law student as well?" Olivia asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

Suddenly they heard screaming.

"Get away from me! I hate you! It's your fault! It's all your fault! Stay away from me!" they heard Skylar was screaming.  
It was then that they realized that Skylar, Thomas, and Marshal were out of sight.

"Uh-oh. Skylar hates her Dad." Jessica commented, rushing off to find her friend. They followed her.

Thomas was restraining her trying to calm her down.  
"No! I won't calm down! You're the reason Maggie's dead!" she screamed that out loud, making everyone looked shocked.

"Maggie's dead?" Marshal croaked.

She stopped struggling against Thomas, she seemed to have passed out from exhaustion.

Thomas felt her head as he picked her up.  
"She's got a fever. You probably have one as well Jessica." Thomas stated. "We should probably get you two to a hospital to check for injuries. Plus, you have to bullets in your arm. You're going to have a lot to explain to your Mom." He sighed as Marshal started driving the boat back, calling Elliot on his cell, giving him instructions on how to drive the boat.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

(doink doink)

"You need anything?" Jessica asked Alexandra Cabot in the interrogation room. Dr. Huang was outside observing.

"Yes. We need to know what happened on the boat, the night after your concert." Alex replied, giving Jessica's father a glance.

"We caught him for you, he pulled a weapon on me, I shot it out of his hand, he pulled a gun from his jacket pulled the trigger shot me in the arm, I shot the gun from his hand and on reflex he shot me again in the same arm." She shrugged.

"That's not the whole story though." Alex said frustrated.

From outside Dr. Huang was having difficulty thinking why after all this happened Jessica wouldn't tell Alex what happened.  
Dr. Huang heard the tapping of a cane and the breathing of a dog. He turned around to find a girl with her dog, which resembled the dog that Olivia had with her when the case began.

"Hello. I don't believe we've met." Dr. Huang said. "I'm Dr. George Huang."

"I'm Skylar Winters." She said, walking by him and looking at the window. "She won't say anything you know." She said.

Dr. Huang could've sworn that if Skylar could see she'd be looking straight at Jessica.

"And why not?" he asked.

"Because of her father. He abuses her, so she's scared to say anything that could get her into trouble." Skylar replied.

"What if you were in there?" Dr. Huang asked.

"Then you'd be guarantied the story of what happened. If I were there and her father wasn't." Skylar sighed.

Dr. Huang banged on the glass and Alex exited the room.

"She's not going to speak." Alex sighed.

"It's her father. She's afraid of him." Skylar told her. "If I was in there with her instead of her father she'd be perfectly able to speak." She shrugged.

Alex went in and said that her father could leave but Jessica had to stay.

So her father abandoned her at the station.

Skylar was about to go into the interrogation room but Dr. Huang stopped her.

"Skylar, how did you become blind?" he asked suddenly.

"Acid in the eyes. Hurt like hell for a few days, but at least it prevented me from watching my mother kill herself." She said before going inside.

"Sky, what are you doing here?" Jessica asked.

"Same reason you are Jessie. How's the arm?" Skylar asked as she let go of Simon's leash, allowing him to go over to Jessica.

"Good. You feeling any better?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. It would help though, if I wasn't older than you and I didn't look like a 9 year old and you were younger than me and looked like you were in your early 20s." Skylar said, smiling.

"How do you know that you look 9 and I look 20?" Jessica asked amused.

"I only see those who I trust." She said, not realizing that Alex wasn't in the room.

"Who do you see?" Jessica asked.

"Brenton, Chris, Naya, you, Isaiah, Detectives Stabler, Benson, Munch, Tutuola, Captain Cragen, Ms. Cabot, Dr. Huang, Uncle Tom…" she said before her voice trailed off.

"What about your dad?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah. I guess I can see him too. I mean, I'm mad at him… but he's my dad. I'll always trust him." Skylar said emotionally. Jessica hit Skylar on the shoulder slightly and both girls laughed.

"Drama queen." Jessica laughed.

Alex came into the room, seeing that Jessica was much calmer now that her father had left.

"Are you alright to talk now?" Alex asked. Jessica nodded and smiled.

"Yes actually, I am now."


	12. Final Chapter

final chapter 

(doink doink)

"Has the jury come to a decision?" the judge asked the jury.

"Yes, we have your honor." Said the first person in the jury box. The Judge nodded. "We the jury find Brendan Daniels, on the count of 2 rapes and attempted murder, guilty."

Thomas smiled and thanked Alex, while Marshal held both Jessica and Skylar close to him, as Naya, Brenton, Isaiah, and Chris congratulated them. They were so happy and nothing could have ruined it.

Skylar was finally able to live with her Dad and Uncle Tom, and well, Jessica's dad accidentally OD on stress tablets, killing him, so she didn't have to deal with her father's abuse. Chris' father had been arrested by police when they found out about the abuse, and Brenton, Naya, and Isaiah were perfectly happy with their own families.  
Although, they still kept the Safe House. Just incase one of them blows up at their parents and needs to get away. Although now, they'll be allowing their siblings to stay at the Safe House as well.

(doink doink)

Captain Donald Cragen couldn't look more distressed.

"We've gotten 8 rapes and 12 murders in 1 week by the same person. We've got 8 men and women murdered and raped and 4 children murdered. The only thing linking them together is that one finger on each hand is cut off on the adults hands." He told the squad.

"which finger?" Fin asked.

"The middle one." Cragen replied.

The door opened and in came none other than Skylar Winters and Jessica Davis. It didn't surprise them though. She had visited a few times since the case ended. But she had never brought Jessica with her though.

"Captain, the 8 victims… My Dad's in trouble." Skylar said, clearly having a panic attack.

Elliot sat her down in a chair and tried to calm her down.

"How is he in trouble?" Olivia asked.

"Those people who were killed went to school with my Dad. The people who were killed… well… you should see this picture!" she gasped while hyperventilating as she handed them a photo from her purse.

It was a school picture, and 9 of the students in the picture were flipping the bird to the camera.

"8 of the people who are… flipping the bird, they're the victims. Dad's the ninth person." She told them.

TO BE CONTINUED………………………


End file.
